


A SBI Valentines

by ChaoticMajor



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Happy Valentines Day!, This is my first irl fic, no romantic relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticMajor/pseuds/ChaoticMajor
Summary: It's February and that means Valentines day is coming. Tommy want's to show the Sleepy Bois (and Tubbo) how much they mean to him.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson & Tubbo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 133





	A SBI Valentines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostbandaids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostbandaids/gifts).



> This is a gift to my new friend Ziabeee on the Writers Block!   
> I hope you enjoy!

Tommy sat at his desk in his room. It was Valentines day in the next two weeks and he felt like he had to give his friends something. He knew that Valentines day was usually a romantic day, but if you dumb it down enough, the day was about wearing your heart on your sleeve and showing everyone you love that they do mean something, even if you don’t show it that often.

So Tommy decided that he was going to get each member of his family, IRL and online, a gift to show his appreciation for them. He wants to keep this a secret from them, surprise them if he could. He went and woke up his PC and went to google for help.

After about an hour of searching and lurking around on amazon for each person, he turned it off and laid in bed. His mind ran. He had seen so much that each person would’ve liked, but he didn’t want to get too much to alert his parents.

The next day, after returning home from college, he sat back down at his PC and went through amazon again, narrowing his search to one or two things for the sleepy bois. As much as he’d like to give to some of his other friends, like Quackity and Ranboo, he figured that buying four gifts (because he wasn’t going to leave his bestie out of this!) would be just little enough to not raise suspicion. An hour later he had a vague idea of what he was going to get each person.

For Phil, he was going to get him an actual green striped bucket hat, just to poke fun at him. For Wilbur, he was thinking of getting him a nice set of four wooden guitar picks, for use or sentiment Wil could decide. For Techno he got an infinity cube, a nice black one. He knew he had ADHD and thought it could help. And for Tubbo, he got a Grey’s anatomy hoodie. Though Tommy hadn’t seen an episode of this show, he knew how much Tubbo liked it.

He was on stream the next day when he tried to slip in his gift ideas to see their thoughts on them.

“Hey Wilbur?”

“Yes Tommy?”

“Do you have any guitar picks?” Tommy could only hope he was subtle enough.

“No, why?”

“Well I have a friend you see, and he also plays guitar. He said that it’s a real pain in the arse if you play without picks, so I was just wondering if you used any.” Wilbur seemed to buy it.

“No, I don’t. Never bothered. Would be nice to have some though.”

The next one was off stream when he was talking to Phil on his stream.

“So big man Phil.”

“Yes?”

“I couldn’t help but ask if you actually had that bucket hat that your skin wears?” Tommy could almost feel Phil’s eyes narrowing in suspicion.

“No… I don’t. Why?”

“Well I have a friend who also likes the anime and said that everyone who likes it has that hat. I told him that’s preposterous and was dared to ask anyone else. I’m now 2.85 pounds richer.”

The next time was when he and Techno were on call together with others from the SMP and were asked to wait while things were discussed.

“Hey Techno?”

“Yeah?”

“Do ADHD fidgets work?”

“Why do you want to know?”

“Well, we’re doing a minor study on them in class and I thought I should ask someone who would know.” Man, Tommy deserves an Oscar for how well this has been going.

“Oh, well they work differently for each person. For me personally though, they work pretty well. Sometimes I get a bit distracted but… yeah.”

“Cool. Thanks man.”

And finally, one day when he was calling Tubbo.

“Hey Tubbo?”

“Yeah?”

“You know that show you like to watch?”

“Grey’s anatomy? Yeah, why?”

“I’ve been told to stock up on Birthday and Christmas ideas. Would you want anything like merch or something?”

“Yes actually. I’ve seen this hoodie with the hospital name on it and I kinda like it.”

“Cool, I’ll keep that in mind.” And that was that.

The seventh of February, Tommy ordered the items with prime, so in about a day or so they were supposed to arrive. The entire time leading up to when they arrived was filled with anxiety.

_What if they changed their minds? What if they don’t like them? What if they think I’m weird? What if-?_

And he cut off that train of thought. The items arrived the next day and he quickly mailed them off to his friends with a note saying, ‘ _Don’t open until Valentines Day.’_.

It was the fourteenth of February and Tommy sat nervously at his PC, getting ready to go on call with the Sleepy Bois and Tubbo. He knew that their gifts had arrived the day before, because of the confused messages from his friends. The call ringed once, twice, before they picked up.

“Tommy, mate, what are these packages for?” Phil asked, getting straight to the point. Tommy sighed, any hope of dancing around that topic now thrown out the window. He heard the others hum in agreement.

“It’s a Valentines day gift. I know Valentines day is supposed to be about love and whatnot, but I reckoned it should also be a time to show the people you care about how much you love them too.” Tommy knew his voice was getting quieter by the second. His confidence was slipping.

“Awww. Toms, that’s so sweet! Thank you dude, really. It’s so cool how much thought you’ve put into this and I haven’t even opened my gift yet!” Wilbur said in an appreciative and proud tone. Tommy chuckled sheepishly.

“Tommy this is so cool! I never thought of Valentines day that way. Now I have something to look forward too doing next year!” Tubbo said excitedly. Phil gave his airy laugh and Techno chuckled too.

“Tommy, this was very cool of you. I can’t wait to see what we all got.” Techno said, mirth and a smirk in his tone.

“Tommy, mate, this was so cool of you. Like, I have literally never seen anyone think of Valentines day this way and it’s so cool you decided to do this for us. You better be expecting some gifts next year though!” Phil said in a proud tone. Tommy rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. He hadn’t quite expected so much praise to be given to him.

“Well what are you waiting for?” Tommy asked, “Open your gifts already.” They all laughed as they each opened their gifts. Wilbur got his open first, seeing as it was the smallest. He opened the small wooden box to see the four wooden guitar picks and gave a gummy smile to Tommy.

“Tommy, you sly dog.” Wilbur laughed out. Techno got his opened next and his eyebrows shot up in surprise when he saw Tommy’s gift.

“This… thank you Tommy.” Techno said with a bit of awe in his voice. He knew that Tommy must’ve had to do a bit of research to get him this. He smiled. Phil’s was opened next. He opened the box and gave an exploding laugh.

“Tommy, this is incredible.” The others wanted to see what Phil got. He showed up the bucket hat and they all laughed. Tubbo’s was opened last, accounting for the fact that it was the biggest. He opened the box and gasped.

“So this is why you were asking me those questions earlier this week!” he shouted happily and showed the hoodie up to the others before slipping it on. Everyone was beaming at Tommy. Phil spoke.

“I say we make this a Sleepy Bois tradition. Every Valentines day, we’ll get something for everyone else, sound good?” They all nodded and murmured in agreement.

So it was settled. Every year they would all get everyone else something on Valentines day. And Tommy was so grateful that he had enough courage to start.


End file.
